


A Cloudy Afternoon Snack

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Servings of Rice [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Daehyun enjoys some crispy, homemade fries as he looks over a new song.





	A Cloudy Afternoon Snack

It was a partly cloudy afternoon.

The rays of the sun would brighten or dull as clouds would pass in front of the sun. Kanji laid on the edge of the windowsill, taking a nap.

A freshly made batch of crispy fries sat in a bowl, drizzled with melting cheese. Daehyun would eat a couple as he gazed at the music sheet in his hands. He had been working on the lyrics for a new song, but still enlisted help for the composition. He was excited to take his voice to new heights.

As he reached for more fries, he noticed a good portion of it was missing. Alarmed, he lifted his head to see Jongup sitting on the other side of the coffee table, munching away.

"Hey, hey, hey! If you wanted some, ask first!" Daehyun exclaimed.

"I made them though." Jongup reminded.

"Yeah, _for me!"_

Jongup shook his head. "No, for all of us."

"There's hardly any left though."

"That's fine, I'll eat the rest of it."

Jongup stood up, took the bowl, and casually walked out the front door.

"Wait, stop!" Daehyun jumped to his feet and peaked his head out the door. "You forgot your shoes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> “ hey hey hey, if you wanna share fries you could ask first! ”


End file.
